Do You Love Me?
by TheFluidThespian
Summary: Just random moment between a teenage Hesh and Logan (Title changed)


**I really never thought I'd make something that'd fit it the humour genre. But I guess I did. Enjoy :3**

 **Side notes: Logan's 13 and Hesh(David) is 15**

 **Update: I made some small adjustments to this story out of boredom. Now I'm gonna do something a little more productive lol**

* * *

The book I was required to read was boring as hell. The chapters were too long and when I looked outside, I groaned. The skies were clear and the temperature was warm. There are so many things I could be doing out there right now! I could ride my bike, take a walk over to the beach, anything but read this lame-ass novel. I sighed again before walking to the kitchen to get a quick drink. Though while opening the cupboard, Hesh too came into the kitchen and walked up to me. I didn't mind for a moment. Though I suddenly surprised when he laid his arms heavily on my shoulders and slumped all of his weight on my back. "Hesh, what're doing?!" I grunted, and when I tried pulling away, I made matters worse.

"I need your love, Logan," he said dramatically.

"What the hell-!"

"I'll die without it."

"David, get off!"

"I'm dying, Logan-"

"No you're not! Cut it out!" I nearly whined as my legs started shaking at his weight. "David!"

"I'm gonna die, little brother," Hesh whispered.

"That's a bunch of bullcrap-!" I finally felt all of his weight collapse on me as I did the same with a loud thud on the floor, "Ack! You jerk! You're gonna break my spine!"

He didn't respond, and I couldn't get out of this. _And all I wanted was a glass of water. Come on!_ "David! Come on! This is _not_ funny!" I whined. "Fine, I love you! Can you get off now?" No response, and I groaned in annoyance, struggling more. Finally, a stream of relief flowed through me as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Our dad just looked at us before he could pop the question. "Do something about this, will you?" I grunted, "He's having some sort of stroke or something!"

"Logan doesn't love me, dad," David murmured, "I'm gonna die."

"David," Our dad began, and he only sighed after that, "Get off of your brother."

"I can't... I'm very weak..."

"Ugh! Stop being like that! I'm going to be dead if you continue to squeeze out my lungs!"

"Well if that's the case..." He began, "Logan, I'm depending on you to revive him."

"Wha-! Are you kidding me?! Were you in on this too?!"

A smile grew across our father's face and he went back upstairs. I relaxed my muscles and sighed in frustration. "And so we'll have to settle this like men."

"Logan..." Hesh whispered.

"I hate you..." Though instead of settling this like men, I just stayed under him, hoping that he'd eventually grow bored of laying on top of me. But no. He never moved, and it was really starting to kill my back. I was actually really wanting to go back to the boredom in the book, which was sitting there lonely on the couch. When I tried getting up again, I thought I really had it this time. Up until I felt Hesh's arms swiftly slide down and wrap around mine, preventing me from moving anywhere else. "You're dead serious about this aren't you?"

As a result he murmured something I couldn't make out.

I sighed, "Fine... I love you like you're a brother."

"I am your brother..."

"I meant a brother that doesn't purposely fall on me to make me confess my love for him...!"

Hesh sunk further onto me, "Whatelse?"

I laid my head back on the floor, rolling my eyes, "I love you more than the entire frigging world."

Then I felt his head get off my back, and from the corner of my eye I saw him grin, "Is that so?"

I turn my head to look at him slightly, "It's the truth."

His pine green eyes flickered for a moment before saying, "Good enough." And finally ( _Finally!)_ he got off of me, and got myself into a sitting position to catch my breath. "That was kind of cute, you know," Hesh commented.

"What was?" I questioned.

"Watching you struggle and get mad."

"Oh shut up."

Hesh laughed, "Dad didn't play a part in this in case you were wondering."

"I'm really glad then."

"But Logan, do you really hate me after all that?"

"God no," I finally got up, "But I really didn't appreciate that whole thing either."

"Oh there will be more to come, brother."

"I'll make sure I'm ready for it then."


End file.
